Raspberry
by PolarisAmane
Summary: Because sometimes all you really need is a relaxing lie in...


**Okay, so I wasn't going to post this, simply because it's already on the BA forums, but I actually really like it so decided to share. Thanks go to SoldierG65434-2 who provided the prompt – though it really wasn't his intent XD**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rating: T just to be on the safe side. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but if I did you can bet that Suì-Fēng wouldn't have been wearing a crappy kiddies one-piece in the last episode!**

**

* * *

**

Raspberry

Suì-Fēng was usually a morning person. She had thought that a lifetime of rising early had left her quite incapable of sleeping in. Ever since she was a child she had risen before dawn to train, to work, to push herself to the brink; from morning through till noon and then on into the evening, only sparing a small amount of time at night for personal use. And even then she had usually used that time to review her training, or the training of her men. She didn't understand people who lazed through their mornings. They lost half of their day - the better half of their day - in her opinion.

She loved the feel of the cool morning air on her skin, the way it would make the hairs on her arm stick up as she prepared for her workout, and the shivering chill as it settled on sweat laced skin afterwards. She liked that she was among a minority as an early riser. She could train in peace, without an audience of awed subordinates or questioning observers. Mornings were definitely wasted lying in bed.

Which made her wonder why she was still lying in bed, why she had slept through the birds dawn chorus, and why she was ignoring the morning sunlight that spilled through hastily closed blinds. She smiled when she felt long fingers brush through her bangs, pushing them up from her forehead. She turned her head, her whole body shifting closer; nestling into the warmth near her. And she stopped wondering why she had slept in.

Soft lips brushed against her forehead. "Good morning," Yoruichi murmured. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm, yes," was Suì-Fēng's sleepy response. She snuggled closer into Yoruichi's embrace, feeling completely relaxed. She hadn't slept that well in months, years even.

Yoruichi chuckled in response, kissing the top of Suì-Fēng's head, her fingers trailing down the side of the young Captain's head, across her cheek and down her neck. She paused briefly at Suì-Fēng's pale, bare shoulder, before letting her fingers brush down till they reached the white bandages that were neatly wrapped there.

Suì-Fēng tensed slightly, but then relaxed when she felt Yoruichi's hand move away from the ruined stump of her left arm. She let out a long sigh; she didn't want to be reminded of _that _first thing in the morning. She turned away from Yoruichi, not really intending to seem cold, but wanting to shield that more vulnerable side of her away from her former commander.

In response, Yoruichi's arm circled round her and pulled her in close. "You've slept in," she said, a hint of amusement in her lowered tone. "What a bad example to set, Captain."

Suì-Fēng's eyes opened at this accusation. "It's not that late," She said, sleep making her voice heavy.

"It's late for you."

Suì-Fēng felt her smile return. "You're bad habits are rubbing off on me."

"Hmph! My bad habits?"

"Yes." she reached behind her and placed her hand on Yoruichi's cheek. "You're laziness is contagious."

Yoruichi's lips brushed up against Suì-Fēng's ear. "Well then, perhaps I'll just have to get you out of bed."

Suì-Fēng was about to turn and ask Yoruichi what she meant, when she felt Yoruichi's strong hand against her cheek; forcibly turning her to face the Goddess. Confusion flickered through Suì-Fēng's eyes, only to be replaced by surprise when she felt Yoruichi's full lips pressed against her own. Her eyes slid closed, and she wrapped her arm around Yoruichi pulling her in closer. This certainly wasn't the best way to encourage her to get out of bed, but she'd be damned if she was going to point that out to Yoruichi.

Suì-Fēng gasped as she felt Yoruichi's lips trail from her lips to her neck, and then ever lower. Her head pressed back into the soft pillow, exposing her throat and she let out a string of soft sighs at the feel of Yoruichi's lips on her bare skin, her hands gently brushing up her sides, her arm, she didn't even flinch when she felt a stray hand rest over the end of her left arm. She writhed, gasped and sighed beneath Yoruichi, enjoying the almost delicate touches and kisses her Senpai was bestowing her with. Yoruichi finally came to a still, planting a kiss just above Suì-Fēng's belly button. The young Captain could feel Yoruichi's warm breath against her skin, and she squirmed wanting her Goddess to continue. She nudged Yoruichi gently with her knee, and felt the catty woman grin against her skin. Suì-Fēng bit her lip in anticipation for what was coming next. Yoruichi shifted slightly, pressed her lips against Suì-Fēng's belly and –

"Prrrbbbbbrrrrt!"

"Ah!" Suì-Fēng jumped, her body curling up, and she tried to push a laughing Yoruichi off of her. Already in a prone position, Yoruichi held her down and, laughing all the harder for Suì-Fēng's feeble attempts of escape, continued to blow raspberries over the small captain's exposed belly.

Yo-Yoruich-Sama!"

With a throaty laugh, Yoruichi finally relented and allowed Suì-Fēng to escape her 'torment', and the younger woman sat up; a look of mild shock on her face. Grinning, Yoruichi reached forward and ruffled up Suì-Fēng's hair with both hands, stuck out her tongue and then bounded form the bed, scampering from the room.

Suì-Fēng stared in disbelief at Yoruichi's retreating form. It took her a moment to overcome her shock at Yoruichi's actions. Once she had though, a slow, wicked grin spread up her face and she jumped from the bed; marching after Yoruichi like a woman on a mission. Like hell she was going to allow the Goddess to get away with that.

Fin

* * *

**Press ze review button! ... and then actually write something, it would be just plain silly to just 'press' it.**


End file.
